


称谓

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, happy new year, 新年快乐, 纯糖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 新年快乐，大家
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	称谓

这一切都要怪Mo，真的，这都怪那个操蛋的埃及人。

（背景音：注意文明用语，洛夫……Dej，而且你不马上也要干这事吗？）

好吧，那我重新来一遍。

这一切都要怪Mo，真的，这都怪那个亲爱的埃及人。

（可以了。）

有时候真的想不通，一个称谓的问题他居然能纠结到现在，而且还是没怎么改过来。

（ “洛夫伦先生”不就很好吗？非得叫的那么亲密啊。）

（你要是再打断几次，今天我这录音日志都不用做了。）

（你还有6分52秒，51秒，50秒……）

要不是今天Hendo说起这件事……

（所以这事得赖Hendo身上嘛。）

要不是今天Hendo说起这件事，我都没意识到，Mo一直都称呼我为洛夫伦先生。

（叫习惯了嘛。）

（Mo……）

（好啦好啦，保证这是最后一次……6分36秒，35秒……）

今年的俱乐部新年派对在我家里举办……

（……）

……我和Mo两人的共同的家里举办。

（……）

Adz和Hendo很早就过来了，啊，Adz做的柠檬派味道真好，不知道Hendo是怎么保持那么好的身材的，要是……

（……）

（您想说啥就说出来，别憋坏了。）

（不打扰你录日志吗？）

（你不说才是打扰。）

（就没见你夸过我做的饭。）

（……你第一次给我做饭的时候，我不也夸过你了吗？）

（合着这也不是你第一次吃Adz的柠檬派啊，也不是你第一次夸Adz的柠檬派啊！）

（你吃醋了吗，Mo？）

（5分52秒，51秒……）

Adz和Mo去了厨房准备派对的食物，我和Hendo准备把留到今天的欧洲杯决赛给踢完，然后Mo喊道……

（洛夫伦先生……）

Hendo直接愣住了，我刚好抢了那个空挡，推了个空门，哈，2：2。

当时Hendo很是诧异地看着我。

（Adz看我的样子也跟见了鬼似的）

他说：“Mo居然还叫你洛夫伦先生？”

我说：“怎么了？”

然后Hendo对着正在厨房里忙东忙西的Adz叫了一声：“拉拉那先生？”

我发誓，如果我是Hendo，我肯定会被Adz当时的样子给吓死。

（你就是胆小，看《异形》都一惊一乍的。）

（他拿着刀。）

然后我和Hendo，我俩面面相觑。他说：“这下你知道了吧？”

我知道了。我知道啥了我。妈的，不就是个称呼问题吗？有必要吗？

（是啊，有必要吗？）

（很有必要。你知道Hendo之后说啥了吗？）

（啥？）

（他问你在床上的时候是不是也这样叫我的名字的。）

（你们俩真变态……）

Hendo就问我：“你和Mo，你们俩那啥的时候，他是不是也叫你洛夫伦先生啊？”

我当时还不以为然地点点头，说：“是啊。”

“你不觉得这样很怪吗？”Hendo说。“而且你和Mo，你们都认识两年半了，而且都交往了两年，同居了半年了，他一直没改口吗？”

我想了想，是啊，是啊，是啊。Hendo的一席话对我来说真是醍醐灌顶，Mo刚见到我的时候称呼我为洛夫伦先生，现在还称呼我为洛夫伦先生，我脑海中突然出现了我们俩滚床单的画面，然后Mo呜咽着叫我“洛夫伦先生”……

（洛夫伦……先生……）

不寒而栗，不寒而栗。

Hendo说：“是吧！我还以为你俩只是公开场合特别拘谨的那种类型呢！”

（其实Adz也问了类似的问题。）

（你怎么说的？）

（还能怎么说？本来就是顺口了，改不过来嘛！）

然后刚好小哈维·埃利奥特到了。“萨拉赫哥哥居然叫德扬叔叔洛夫伦先生？”

（哈哈哈哈哈哈……人家叫我哥哥，叫你叔叔……哈哈哈哈哈哈……）

（这欠揍的小毛孩，你为什么邀请他啊？）

（你得问我没邀请谁？）

然后，萨迪奥，Robbo，还有阿利松和阿德里安也挤进了门。他们一个个脸上都挂着不言而喻的笑容。说真的，我当时很想找个地洞钻进去。

（院子里就有现成的一个，你挖坑以后不能自己填一下吗？）

（我那是准备种树来着。）

（这才冬天啊，Dej。而且之前你非得种一颗云杉。）

（这部圣诞节的时候不用买圣诞树，环保嘛！）

（然后彩灯短路，树给烧了。明天一定记得把院子里的坑给填了。）

（明天是新年……遵命，我的国王。）

吃饭的时候，Milly突然说：“听说Mo还称呼德扬为洛夫伦先生。”

真的是哪壶不开提哪壶。

（然后你就似笑非笑地对我说：“啊，Mo正在努力地把这一点改过来呢！”）

我发誓，除了Stevie和Xabi，所有人都笑了，尤其是小哈维和Trent，他俩笑得最大声。我看到VVD憋笑把脸都憋红了。

然后安迪·洛纳甘来了一句：“你们俩还是挺相敬如宾嘛！”

妈的，要不是看在那么多人的份上不好发火，真想回怼过去。

（能控制住自己，真棒，待会儿奖励你。）

（话说你为什么等他们走后就开始叫我Dej了？）

（不想让你以后尴尬嘛！）

（那刚刚他们在的时候为什么你不说句话？）

（因为我也觉得很尴尬嘛！所以你一开始说怪我是怎么一回事？）

（我说过这句话吗？）

（你放回放。）

（等会儿。）

（等什么？这还……5、4、3、2、1。新年快乐，Dej。）

（新年快乐，Mo。）

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐，大家


End file.
